The witch and the wayward Ninja
by kurama skip 89
Summary: When the battle with Kagua looked hopeless a flicker of light appeared before team seven they took it, but the events afterwards caused Naruto and the rest of team seven to be transported to separate dimensions. This story follows Naruto as he finds himself in a world were witches exist. His savior also happened to be the most powerful witch in existence as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Byrnhildr in the Darkness, I only use the settings and characters to make my fantasy into partial reality. here is my fan fiction of Naruto and Byrnhildr in the Darkness. It features an OOC Valkyria. Also in terms of power Naruto and Valkyria are even, they can't overpower each other, be it strength or skill, because that's how I gauged them.

Update: I fixed the more glaring gramical and sentence structure of the story so that it could flow more naturally. I also edited some scenes to make them seem more realistic. Well enough ranting. Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**Prologue**

Here we are brought to a battle that has torn, created massive fissures and all around destroyed what stistill is the Elemental Nations. And standing near all this destruction a trio consisting of two males and one female. One of the trio is the child of prophecy, hero of the leaf, 3rd jinchuriki to the Kyubi no Yoko, and son to the fourth homage: Uzumaki Naruto. Standing next to him, his best friend and rival, missing nin of the leaf, and the heir to the infamous Uchiha clan: Uchiha Sasuke. Behind the two of them is, his first love interest and teammate, best medic min around (second only to Tsunade herself), strongest person too: Haruna Sakura.

Opposite this formidable trio is the most powerful enemy that they have or ever will face: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. And Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were facing off against Kaguya, (Who is pretty much a god) mother of the Raiokudo Sannine. After Kaguya shouted her plans for, pretty much, world domination. The duo, or trio if you count Sakura (I don't really), fought against her for a short while pouring their heart and souls into their attacks and they were doing alright fighting a god and all...but they didn't get far.

Unfortanutally, since she has a perfect byakugan, with no blind spot, and god-like chakra reserves their attacks were either dodged or blocked, by her chakra attacks. It seemed as if all hope was lost when, without warning, Kaguya kneeled over and started coughing blood. It dididn't stop there though, because a grinning face started to grow out the side her own face, giving her a grotesque two headed appearance, as the face took shape into a mini Madara. It seems Madara, foreseeing some kind of betrayal from Black Zetsu, had planted a piece of his consciousness inside Kaguya via Black Zetsu . That piece of Madara started to absorbing Kaguya god-like chakra from the beginning, but she hadn't noticed till she was nearing the limits of her chakra close to the end of the epic battle. The moment he tried to take over though was the opportunity Naruto and Sasuke needed to seal Kaguyas power and win the fight. But it would seem that the seal was not meant for anyone else other than Kaguya and all it did was separate Madara from his host as he appeared fully garbed in his red armor. There was a pause as everybody present gaped at seeing the elder uchiha again, and they had a right to be.

"I'm free! Now to bring the moon eye plan back into fruition," bellowed the elder Uchiha. He appeares to be fully healed, not a scratch on him and equipped with his rinnegan. 'And not only that,' Madara thought while flexing his hand, 'my power is even greater than it was before when I wielded the Jubi', he flicked his wrist and a portal of infinite universes appeared beside him (AN: kind of looked like like Kaguyas portals only less blocky), 'and I now have the ability to hop dimensions like Kaguya,' he peered into the portal and found no exit on the other end, 'but it seems I can't control it that well' as he closed the portal with another flick of his wrist.

'Ahh well not like I'll need it-' "Rasenshuriken barrage!", "Ameterasu" his inner monologue was cut short by a large mass of black flame and the shrill cries Rasenshurikens cutting through air. Now, decades of experience fighting someone like Hashirama taught him to not freak out like any sane person would, had they beheld the sight before him. Large mini-star shaped black holes (Rasenshuriken barrage mixed with Ameterasu) were heading straight toward him. So dodging attack while making it look easy, he weaved his way through. Only using the barest of movement as he ran towards the casters. When he finally made it to the other side with some minor burns, and came to come face-to-face with team seven, they all appeared battered, beaten and all around like they have seen better days. Seeing how, left uncheck, that the two males could get in the way of his plans later on he decided to finish them off once and for all. Preparing a powerful "Shinra Tenshi" on the trio he almost didn't see what came from behind.

It seems in his rush he forgot about the other person there. Now normally that wouldn't matter to him, (since he'd kill them with his next technique) but this someone was an S-rank shinobi and student to the fourth Hokage: Hatake Kakashi. Since his early retirement from the battle he could only watch and recover, but seeing his students in danger made him do what he did next. Summoning what little chakra he had left, he willed himself to stay concious long enough to finish the technique.

"Kamui!" Kakashi shouted causing a distortion in space around Madara. Madara had felt the distortion around him but, staying calm, he decided to test something.

"Kamui!" Madara shouted in defiance causing the space around him to stabilize. It seems his new dimension hopping technique can not only open portals to other dimensions, he can also close portals. Although it took a monstrous amount of chakra, because of his horrible control, he didn't lose his composure after losing so much chakra. He always did have a master level poker face, even for an uchiha.

"Your effort is commendable, but futile. I will cast the infinite Tsokyomi on the moon and bring peace to this world. Everything that has been will be-"

But Sasuke, seeing something off about the exchange in techniques, decided to use his own version of Kamui cutting off Madaras' evil monolouge. "Kamui" Sasuke whispered, but it came out with the force of a roar.

As it turned out he was right about whatever he saw because, before he could blink, he was waist deep in another Kamui. Sasuke's Kamui wasn't small like Kakashi's, no his was a litteral tear in the fabric of space that would heal in seconds if didn't supply chakra to the technique. Madara, in his uncertaity of this new technique, used his dimension hop to open the tear so that he wouldn't be bisected at the waist, but since he didn't know how to use it so well he made it too big and unstable. He disappeared before he could see the technique finish.

Just as team seven was about to celebrate their victory, a bright light appeared where Madara was moments later blinding everyone present and pulling them toward it against their will. They were separated in the void that was Kamui and dimension hop. We follow Naruto as he is transported to the new world.

**Prologue End**

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

All I remember, before being pulled into the light, was Sasukes surprised look as the Kamui he used caused this bright light and then everything going dark. I don't know how long it was I saw nothing but black. All I remember was feeling the sensation that I was falling, but that can't be right? I was standing on the ground before right? Right? I tried to move, but my body was siff. 'Probably from all the recent battles,' I couldn't open my eyes, but agian my body didn't listen. Just as I was going to give up I stood before the 9 gates that held the 9 biju. I shouted at the one I was most familiar with...

'Kurama! Kurama are you there?' he didn't answer 'Hello!? Son Goku, Gyūki, Shukaku?! Anybody!' no one answered until-

'H-here, nya~' a female voice gasped out

'Matabi?! Is that you?! What happen? Where am I? Is everyone okay? Wh-' I was cut of from my line questioning by Matabi's voice

'C-calm down!' she coughed out, when it was quiet she took in a shaky breath and pressed on in a much calmer voice, 'Their alright. Just tired from the jump that happened just now, nya~'

'Jump? What jump? Does it have something to do with that light?' She didn't answer back for a what felt like etirnety, but was only a few seconds, which unnerved me. Biju's never pause, unless they don't know something, which shouldn't happen since they are supposed to know everything. Or at least more than me.

'Y-yeah it has something to do with that,' she wheezed, but yelled out the next part 'but you have to wake up! Right now! Nya~!" (AN:How she had the enegy to shout her favorite catch prash after all that, no one will ever know)

I left the gates in order to see the problem, and headed down the hallway back to reality. For a second I didn't know what was wrong until I opened my eyes and what I saw scared me. If I had Sage mode 2.0 it wouldn't have been too hard, although in that mode I can fly and spit out Rasenshurikens like candy so really that is an understatement, but right now I'm tired and no biju to help except the a tired 2 tails. Except that wouldn't be enough to go into Sage mode 2.0 because everyone needs to be awake for it to work. And I was-what?-5,000? 3,000 feet in the air? I wouldn't know. All I knew was that it ws a cloudless sky with a perfect view of the drifting Full-moon.

"Well this sucks," I mumble. I mean, out of all the ways I could have died it was by a great big fall, I'd probably laugh at the irony, 'I mean come on I just got the ability to fly too'

*sign* 'Well as long as my precious people are safe and the world isn't in danger anymore. I know everyone will be okay, I have faith in them. As for Kaguya, me and Sasuke sealed her, and Madara's probably dead, if not dieing, now and if he's not he won't be bothering anyone else anytime soon.' I closed my eyes and hoped beyond hope that I could still live. (And it seemed fate still had other plans for him.)

Just as I was halfway down though some sort of silver flash shot toward me with force of a frait train into my stomach. It stopped my fall but also knocked the wind out me. I almost blacked out from the sheer force I colidded with the thing.

'Shit I'm seeing spots' I looked at the thing and found only straight white hair blowing in my face as I was lowered. With the moonlit night reflecting off it, giving it a ethernal glow, I hade to say it looked beautiful. 'Heh silver might just be my new favourite color,' a pause 'next to orange of course.' I thought before I blacked out again.

(And all he saw was black again)

* * *

**Fujisaki Mako **(Valkyria)** P.O.V**

All I knew was pain, rejection and hatred from when I was born, even when I had him because he was a pain in my...well you get the point. I was anything from lucky, because what little luck I did have, left after that day. The day I was saved by that conniving little, no good son of a...and there I go again. It was the day I was experimented on to make the ultimate weapon among the witches. 'They',as I like to call the scientist, tried to stabalize several differentfrent magic's into one body with radiation. Since I was the strongest among all other witches the, before the experiments, they choose me. At first I didn't feel anything as they injected magic in me while I was exposed to radiation. Only when they tried to push past the eigth magic did something happen, it was half way through the injection that I literally started to melt and there was no way I could stop it. That was until he came in: Chisato Ichijiku he saved me, by taking me out the radiation chamber, and by doing so risked radiation poisoning. Ever since that day I've been devoted to him and done what he told me to do I did without fail. Not only did I gain a purpose, but power that was without match.

I was one of the stongest hybrid magic users ever and was classified as the only S-rank. Ever since the experiment my body was able to more or less evolve and adapt to the alien in meme to were I no longer had to take those stupid pills every 30 hours or got hung up after using magic. I had power infinite since I couldn't be deactivated or ran out of magic or any other weakness that lesser witches had. Still I was seen as a threat and therefor couldn't go around without the director or how I called him my...darling...accompany me. Uhhh but just knowing I called him that makes me physically sick. But even if I am free from him I still feel this small attachment to him.

He said that the human heart is a strange thing, that even if we know it's dumb, or illogical we still do it because our heart tells us to. He told me that before he died, taking a bullet barrage for me, seeing as I couldn't stop the bullets with my magic at the moment because of that little preist bastard. Using magic was impossible with that kid on their side, who blocks magic within the immediate area. I was only able to hide behind walls and other things of the like to stay alive. After a bit of hidding, though, my magic came back to me in full force. As soon as that happened I was on the hunt trying to kill him so he couldn't block me again, but he was already gone. That pissed me off to no end, sending me over the edge, and in my crazed state I used my ultimate magic (Anti-Matter magic) and had nearly killed everyone nearby.

But my little sister (Koneko-chan) unlocked her sealed power in order to stop me. 'Strange how I forgot about her being there to in the first place,' I chalked it up to me being more focused on surviving. When she used that mini black hole on me, I was actually scared that I'd die, but I teleported away just in time. I still took one hell of beating from the fallout of the explosion just a couple hundred yards away. Still I survived, not too cut up, and I'm free from the control that ichijku had me under. Turn's out when Ichijku used himself as a human shield he sent a command to me, through my harness, to destroy everything around me within a 100 square miles. Too bad he didn't excpect Koneko-chan to stop it or for me to run away.

I was still alive, even though my harness was gone, which was strange sinces witches die when their harness was removed, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Still, even if it was gone I could still feel it, like it was still there, but when I touched where it was at all I felt was a deep scar. 'They' will still try and hunt me, not the scientist, the church, or whatever the hell their called, because I'm supposedly the work of the devil and that I should burn yadda yadda yadda. I didn't really care who they were because none of them pose a real threat to me, except for that little brat. 'They' had some little church brat who could block magic within the immediate area. It's really annoying trying to fight someone without the use of magic, especially if they have a bunch of gun totting bastards on their side. 'Next time I see that little brat I'll kill 'em so he can't be a threat to me anymore'

That all happened a few hours ago.

l survived and manage to find shelter in the woods near a large emptied out oak tree. I was able to scrap together a small bed from some things I found in the forest. It beat sleeping on the ground by a long shoot, but I didn't feel like sleeping. It was probably past midnight, but I wasn't tired, so I started looking at the stars from my sitting position. When I gazed at the stars in the cloudless sky and felt the night air blow aginst my face I couldn't help but sigh in contempt. 'The stars really are beautiful tonight,' I closed my eyes and got into a more comfortable position, one that didn't strain my neck, before opening my eyes to the sky. 'Does everyone else get to enjoy this daily?' I sighed again, 'Maybe that's why all the witches would run away to enjoy things like this' I look at the full moon 'What am I going to do now? Its not like I have anywhere to go or any purpose now that I'm free. But what do I do now with my life?'

(That very same question has stumped many a great scholars throughout history, who all found life to be fickle, but she didn't know that).

'Instead of just surviving I want a purpose, a goal,' But as I thought about what to do my eyes traveled to the Full-moon I had this weird feeling that was coming from the sky. I looked up suprised to see a figure falling from the sky really fast. It almost looked like a dot next the moon, and with the light from the moonlit night I could make out what seemed to be a human silutte.

'Is it a witch?' I squinted my eyes to get a better look 'No, it can't be it doesn't feel like one,' I stood up ready to fly up and see what it was 'Guess I'll check it out, it'll give me something to do.' As I took off the ground and neared the figure I saw it was soom guy, and at first I was tempted to let him fall, but decided against it. I got a feeling, not like with witches, like I could feel a lot of power from him similar to magic. 'Maybe he's a wizard?' I thought, but quickly snorted at the thought. 'Yeah right,' still I shoot towards him 'But it won't do just to let him die without knowing why I get this feeling from him' So before he could fall anymore I tackled him upward, stopping his fall, and heard him grunt in pain before he went silent. He didn't struggle as I man handled him over my shoulder, he just snored loudly. 'Is he sleeping?'

It was weird really, because before my fight with Koreneko and losing him I wouldn't have cared one bit if this guy lived, or died. Even if I had a strange feeling. I guess I'm getting soft or I'm looking for someone to talk to I guess. If only he would wake up though, I mean come on. In know he came out of the sky and was beat up, but really? How long is he gonna be out? He shouldn't have jumped out whatever he was on in the first place. Besids I want answers now (looks at the mysterious guy). He's snoring like there is no tomorrow! I did feel sleepy now, so I slipped into my makeshift bed for some shut eye, but before I drifted off I still had one last thought. 'Tomorrow's will be interesting'

(And then all she knew was black.)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.** (several hour later)

The was no sound, within the small clearing, underneath the large oak tree that stood tall and imposing in the woods. The one exception was the sound of the two individuals breathing as they stared at on another.

One of these individuals' was a young male who was the most powerful shinobi in the Elemental Nations: Uzumaki Naruto. Currently he is sitting cross legged in the tattered remains of his outfit that clung to him. Luckily his modesty was saved by the small amount of clothing he had, but he would have to change out soon to not get sun burn. He still had his scroll with a change of clean clothes sealed away from his trip to Turtle island so he didn't need to worry about replacement clothes.

The other individual happens to be the most powerful witch in existence and only S-class too: Fujisaki Mako. She wore a white shirt that had buttons going all the length it that reached to her knees with silver-white hair, and violet-blue eyes. She had a heart shaped face that went good with her figure which was very athletic, lean build. She didn't have the same chest size as her little sister, but she was still very attractive.

The reason these two are staring at each other was because Naruto, in all his grace and subdulty, shouted out with no restraint just moments ago.

**Flashback **(1 minute ago)

It was a few hours after Valkyrie had saved Naruto from his death. After all the recent battles that these two have been, it comes as no wonder they were dead asleep. Currently they are both snoring softly in small clearing, (AN:Naruto is snoring loud by most standards, but for him it's soso) across from each other. Since they were in the wood they didn't have much for bedding, but they made do, well 'Valkyrie' did. Her bedding was green moss, that she found on a log nearby, as a matress with a large plastic cover, next to said log, as a blanket. While Naruto's was some leaves that were thown on him haphazardly, with his face in the dirt and limbs spread eagle. He still looked relatively comfortable if the drool puddle next to him was any indication. (AN:He's sleeps better than me)

"More ramen please Sakura-chan!" he mumbled with a happy grin on his face as he flipped to his back, unconciously shielding his eyes from the low rising sun with his forearm. He was dreaming of eating all-you-can eat ramen buffet at his favorite food stand, Ichiraku ramen, while it was being feed to him by his fist love intrest. It didn't last though as he was jolted awaken by the sudden pull on his mind. His grin was replaced by a look of absolute horror.

**Mindscape**

'What? Where am I?' he stood up and blinked. Taking in his surounding he found himself in an enormous room, several football fields wide and long, with 9 large gate going around the room. The gates themselves were several stories high and had numbers on them, going from one to nine, indicated where each biju resided. And in front of him was the ninth gate where Kurama, Kyubi no Yoko, loomed. Naruto stood there as Kurama sat on his hind legs with his arms crossed over his chest looking at him seriously. Kurama's stare wasn't angry or malacious, like it was before he befreinded him, but it was still one that told him he meant buisness. Kurama kept staring at Naruto, who was fidgetting a bit at not understanding why he was there, before sighing heavily, instantly aging many years right before his eyes. It seemed whatever Kurama was about to say was weighting heavily on him.

'Naruto...' he said.

**Real World **(about same time)

**"WHAT?!"**

Not moments later, when Kurama finished telling him the shocking news, did he shouted out so loud, that it sounded akin to a roar. He shot straight up into a sitting position, making alot of racket, as he tried to stand up, but found his legs too weak to handle his weight. His body thud against the ground along with a startled shout as he fell backwards on his butt. That, and the shout, caused Valkyria to wakeup with a start. She jumped up from her make shift bed, a pissed expression on her face, as she looked around the clearing, fireball in hand, ready to throw it at any who dared attack her while she slept. After taking a few sweeps around the clearing with her eyes she found nothing out the ordinary. Finding it all clear, sans Naruto, she relaxed her features and deactivate her magic. But as her eyes settle on the other person in the clearing, Naruto, her face lit up in anger.

**"YOU!" **she pointed at him heatedly, " What the f# k?!"

'What the hells his problem?! Yelling like that in the morning!' But Naruto didn't even look aware that she yelled or was glaring heatedly at him. He was just sitting there, looking for all to see, like he was told the world ended yesterday which, for him, it kind of did. He stayed like that for a beat before coming back to hs senses and looked thoroughly confused, before peering at Valkyrie through the low light. As he zoomed in on her pissed expression he realized that maybe he might have done something to anger her. So out of habit, he scratched the back of his head with an apologenic grin, mumbuling a small "Sorry."

It was then Valkyria saw something in his body language, 'He isn't even aware he is doing it.' He was unconciously tensing his muscles in preperation for a fight, even though he couldn't stand. That caused her to lose her scowl and adopt a blank look at his behavior. 'He's weird,' she narrowed her eyes at him, 'Why did I save him again?' a beat 'Oh yeah, it had something to do with being able to sense something from him'

At the same time Naruto, for his part, was embarassed for shouting like that, but he was kind of shocked. Not moments ago while sleeping, was he was brought before Kurama and told about the flash of light. Kurama told what he, and the other biju, knew of it. He told Naruto the flash of light, that landed them where they where, was a tear in the fabric of the universe caused by Sasuke's Kamui. He didn't know exactly how it worked, but he knew enough to inform Naruto the they were transported to anothr dimension. So Kurama told Naruto to live his life in this new world free from the burdens and promises of his old world. Since they where litterally outside there own universes reach, reverse summoning wouldn't work, it'd take more chakra than the toads, or the biju, had. There's was no other way that he, or the other biju, knew to get home. Unless he could recreate the same technique's that got him there, which was impossible since he didn't posses the renningan.

Naruto didn't want to think that he could never go home, but it was the truth because ever since he befreinded the biju they never lied to him. He became acutely aware to a pair of violet-blue eyes staring at him. They belonged to the other occupant in the clearing who yelled at him earlier. She had a blank look on her face, but he did his best to ignore it. And so in true Naruto fashion he put the dimension thing to the back of his mind in order to greet this chick in front of him, for now.

"Um..Hi?" he greeted a bit meekly with a small grin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to...meet..you?" he finished lamely when she continued to look at him blankly.'Is she still mad at me for shouting earlier?' he couldn't tell. All Valkyrie did in turn was sit down across from him, blank look in place, and stared at him.

**Flashback End**

* * *

That is why we find the two sitting across from each within the clearing, as Mako continuod to stare him straght in eye, with Naruto, who was starting to get a bit nervous at the intensity of her stare. He tried hidding his nerviouness by trying to start up a conversation with her, but every time he tried to say something she would give him a scary look, shutting him up instantly. He wanted the akward silence to end, but he couldn't think of anything to get her to talk without angering her further, so he stayed quiet.

He decided instead to sense if she had any chakra and found none, but she still had some kind of power similar to it. And thanks to his new Sage Mode 2.0 he can sense energy way better, even without activating it, than the best sensor ever could. He sensed something enormous, like a bottomless ocean, coming from her barely being held back. Whatever it was, it was potent, 'Like being in the presence of a jinchuriki who doesn't know how to hold their beast back,' he mused. He didn't know if this world has jinchuriki or not, and frankly he didn't want to find out. All he knew was she was strong, 'She's stronger than she looks' He chuckled inwardly at the irony, 'Though, the same could be said about me,' he thought sheepishly. 'She's probably as strong as me,' he guested. He had an amused look at the thought as rolled his eyes, 'Of course I'd meet the most powerful person in existence in another dimension as soon as I land,' but he soon narrowed his eyes a bit at her. He normally wouldn't be catious or mistrustful of meeting others, but he was in another dimension so being wary wouldn't hurt. He did try talking to her earlier, but that was more out of habit to be known than anything else. But then he started to get bored so he tried looking around to get a lay of the land, sow to speak, but he found her eys still on him never looking away from his blue orbs.

'Why does she keep staring at me?'

There was no killing intent coming from her stare or anything hostile, but eyes still had a peircing quality to them. There was no way to explain it without actually experiencing it first hand, all that can be explained is that she was looking at his heart and soul, faults and qualities, success's and failures; his life story just with her eyes. Now, normally, people don't look someone else in the eye like that, unless they're looking for something, and that didn't sit right with Naruto. No, he's come to far in life to be judged by some chick he didn't even know. Not one to keep his thoughts to himself, he scrunched his face up in defiance and pointed at her over dramatically will shouting.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that it's freaking me out, dattebyo!"

That seemed to snap her out of her intense stare as she blinked a couple of times and lessened up on her stare. 'Must have driffted off looking through his memories,' she mused, 'he's different' She looked at him and took noticed of his hair and eye color, which was rather uncommon for someone who japanese facial structure. He could still be mistaken for american with his bright blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair, and tanned skin. He also had a head band on his forehead with the insignea of a leaf. But his most distinctive feature were the three wisker like markings on either side of his face. 'Strange,' she thought. His build wasn't that much to brag about, if what she saw through his tattered clothing was anything to go by, but he wasn't completly without muscle though, he was more average than she thought. He wasn't really that tall, maybe 160-165cm (5' 4") if she hazard a guess. 'He isn't much taller than me,' (162.5cm) she mused. 'And dosen't apear anything special,' reffering to his build, 'yet he wields powers that equals my own,' reffering to his Sage mode 2.0.

He saw the look in her eye go from instense to a more normal look, but she still didn't say anything. She still sat there with a blank look on her face, though it seemed more forced than before. The reason he was able to tell was because of his experince hanging out with people who had master level blank faces. He didn't know what her deal was, but it was starting to get on his nerves. But he was more annoyed from the silence that fell between the two more than her problem, so he plunged right in and just hoped that she'd talk back instead of giving him that scary look.

"What's your name?" he asked. He wanted to at least know her name so he could adress her more naturally, but as the silence stretched on with no reply he started to think she didn't hear him. Just as he was going to ask her again he saw, more than heard, her reply.

"Fujisaki Mako," was what she mumbled.

"What!? Did you say something!?" he practically yell as he even cupped his ear, leaning in a bit, like it would help hear at the distance theywhere from each other. She didn't say anything for a long while and it seemed as if she wouldn't speak agian but that was proven wrong when she soke again.

"I said," she started slowly, "That my name is Fujisaki Mako!" she got louder as she spoke until she shouted her name at him. "Did you catch that?! Do I need to say it again?!" she didn't give him the chance to answer. "I'm Fujisaki Mako! Remember it!" he nodded his head when she looked at him expectantly showing that he understood.

It was quiet inside the small clearing after Mako shouted her name, not even the wind moved out of fear that it would disturb the absolute silence that befell the two within the small clearing. But it was soon broken by Naruto who, by this point, was healed enough to stand. With a small grunt of effort he got off the ground, on shaky legs, as he wobbled over to Mako. She to, in turn, stood up with a wary gaze set on him as he came over to her. When he stood in front of her with eyes set firmly on hers she froze. Not because she was scared, or anything like that, but because his eyes showed nothing but kindness and compassion directed soley towards her. She couldn't meet his eye since she's never been on the receiving end of such a look and felt undeserving of it. He stood there for a bit as he got a good look at her, slowly redding, face, 'She's pretty cute,' then noticed her shining white hair, 'She's the one to save me last night huh?' A grin slowly spread across his face, causing his eyes to squint shut, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mako-chan," he said before extending his hand, the scratching one, towards her, "Would you like to be my friend?"

She, at first, wanted to tell him not to greet her so familiarly, but it died in her mouth after she heard his question. 'He wants to be friend with me?' she thought, staring at his grinning face, 'He could be lying. He could probably be waiting for me to lower my gaurd' She didn't know what to do since no one before ever wanted to be friends with her. At the same time, though, she didn't think he could be decieving her since his aura was so warm and friendly, but she didn't grab his hand. As seconds ticked by, with and nothing happening, as he kept standing there with his hand extended grin in place, she hesitantly took his hand. When she reached out and grabbed his hand she felt him shake it vigorously, as her heart speed up a bit, like they were the best's friends in the whole world. Mako felt more than a bit nervious as physical contact was somewhat new to her. Naruto, on the other hand, was exstatic his grin practically splitting his face in two. He may not have known her long, but he could tell she was a good person, even if she was a bit short tempered. No one was perfect, he could atest to that, and he wasn't about to judge someone he just meet for having a short temper, hell he probably had a temper just as bad as hers.

She did her best to hide her nerviousness by greeting him back as calmly and confidently as she could. "Yeah, I'd like that," she said with a small smile after letting go of his hand. He was her first friend ever and she was happy like nothing could ruin this moment...but that all ended when the sound of shouting men reached her ears...


	2. On the run

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Byrnhildr in the Darkness I merely use the character and settings to make my fantasy into partial reality.

Author Note: As some of you can tell, the few who read this, that this is my very first Fanfiction ever. I don't have much experience with writing in general, but that won't matter. Because even if it's short Ii will have an ending to this story, because I always hate it when there isn't an ending to any decent Fanfiction. Oh and during the second half of this I use 'her' as a way to to identify the enemy shooter so no one gets confused on that one.. Anyway enough of my ranting. It's time to get this show on the road.

* * *

Just as everything seemed to be going well between the two though shouts of men, dogs barking and a helicopter flying by became apparent to the two. They both looked in the direction were it was coming from and .It seems will they were talking 'They', as Mako so nicely named the Hexenjagd, were scouring the surrounding forest in search of her. 'They' hadn't found them yet, but their shouting and barking dogs were getting nearer by the second.

Their shouts wasn't intelligible at the distance they were at, but with Naruto's ninja hearing he was able to hear some of what they were saying. "Find the witch Valkyrie don't let her get away", "If you if you see her call for back up", "Make sure to run keep your distance she's extremely dangerous", or "I think they found her sent" were some of what he was able to discern from all the shouting. They were apparently looking for a person called 'Valkyrie' and they were extremely dangerous.

'Witch?' Naruto thought 'Why would they they be looking for someone like that?' as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of the shouting men. He turned his head back to Mako when he heard her struggling to grappling with her supplies, which frankly wasn't much, into something she could carry. She was really getting into it with the way she was moving as her hair swayed left and right from of her frantic movements.

'I need to get out of here,' Mako thought as she struggled with her travel pack, 'They'll find me and bring out that little bastard!' she thought angrily. 'I said I'd kill him last time,' she thought of the other time she fought him, 'but I dont know if I can without magic. Even if I could get close to him he always has those guards around him to defend him,' She was so absorbed in her task and thoughts that she didn't know she was giving a perfect view of the back of her neck to Naruto. Naruto stiffened when he saw the X shaped scar on her neck, 'That sure is one ugly scar there,' as he unconsciously touched the scar on his chest.

'Where did she get that scar on her neck from?' Naurto thought with narrowed eyes. 'Did something bad happen to her?' He didn't think she was hiding anything important from him, but he couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that something really important happened to her recently. He was going to voice his concern when he was interrupted by Mako.

"Hey Naruto! Come on lets get out of her!" Mako shouted.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent response.

"Come on!" she said as she went over to him, "We got to get out of her!" as she reach over and grabbed his hand pulling him along.

'Why am I taking him with me?!' she mentally screamed as she kept her pace, 'It's not like 'They' are searching for him!' It was true that 'They' were only looking for her, 'If they see him he could be seen as a suspicious person,' she reasoned 'but it's not like they will kill him or anything if he doesn't know about me' she thought of the merits of erasing his memory of her and leaving him behind, but decided against it. 'No! No more time to think! Just act!' she mentally shouted unknowingly strengthening her resolve.

* * *

Few minutes later

She still had a firm grip on his hand and hadn't let go since, even when he was struggling to keep up. Naruto was barely keeping up with her, given his injured self and her fast pace, but he pushed past the pain and kept up. He didn't ask why they were running from the search mob, she was silently thankful for that, all he did was run without any a word. They didn't say anything to each other as they ran through the forest, with Mako on point, making their way north west. Naruto didn't know were they were going, but he trusted Makos' judgment. 'Besides,' he thought glumly 'it's not like I'd know where to go anyway' Mako choose that moment to stop causing Naruto to trip over his own feet landing, on his face, near her feet. Mako didn't pay him any mind, instead she opted to catch her breath.

She had been running with Naruto in for a good solid 15 minutes before deciding to rest. She didn't really have that much physical stamina, because she would use her magic more often then not. But she was healthy non the less and could run for a bit before tiring out like anybody else. When she finally caught her breath she leaned up against a large boulder, that was perfectly cut in half by some means that Mako hadn't the time to ponder (Hint hint), as she let her mind wander.

'I know she's around here somewhere,' Mako thought cryptically. 'I can feel her nearby,' as she looked in the direction she felt her. The person who Mako was thinking about was her darling little sister, Konek-chan, who she knew lived in an large observatory nearby. She remembered when she barged in and started shooting energy blasts around the place hitting the blond guy who her sister had an infatuation with. 'What was his name again?' she thought before shrugged when she couldn't remember 'Ahh well doesn't matter. I only need to ask if we can lay low for a bit over there,' but then she remembered all the grief she caused them. 'I wonder if she'll forgive me for what I did to her friend?' she was saddened at the thought of her little Koneko-chan not forgiving her, but she shook her head at the thought 'No! That wasn't me, I wasn't in control when all that happened!' She thought of all the witches she killed at the behest of 'him', Ichijiku, and the harness that made her do it. 'The harness made me do it!' she pleaded in her mind.

Sure she took 'some' pleasure in killing, the Hexenjagd faction for example or the 'little brat', or as she named him, were some of who she would be more than happy to kill. Other than that she had a 'don't attack me and I won't kill you' policy, a bit excessive, but it was better than before given her sociopathic tendencys.

"Ahh my face," Naruto moaned while rubbing his face. He got up to sitting position were he could rest a bit as he looked around the forest before noticing Mako. She didn't look like anything was wrong with her relaxed expression, but Naruto knew better. He was an master at reading expressions,, and from what he could tell Mako was put up a mask. 'I wonder what she's thinking about?' thought Naruto as he got into a meditative pose. He always did feel more comfortable in that pose after sage training, helped clear his mind and let him think better. He silently observed her now from his meditative position and he could see all the emotions she was experiencing flash through her eyes. Confusion, depression, denial, and determination were the most prominent emotions that he could identify. 'Must be something important,' he thought with a worried expression. Before he could ponder Mako's strange behaviour anymore she had walked over to him with a worried expression of her own directed at him.

"Hey, How you feeling? Think you can run for a bit more, Naruto?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm voice. She would have checked his wounds earlier after their 'little' run, but she was preoccupied. 'He seemed fine during it all,' she mused.

"Yeah, I'm good just a bit stiff. Haven't had the time to stretch is all, dattebyo," He grinned to reassure her. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was starting to get tired from all the running and his body ached to no end. Usually Kurama would heal his more glaring wounds, (cuts, burns, a broken neck), with some chakra, but since his current state was caused by chakra that method won't work. All the stress from his new powers and traveling through dimensions really did a number on his body. As if sensing his discomfort Mako forcibly pushed Naruto flat on his back, eliciting a surprised yelp and a pained groan when he tried getting up.

"No you're not, I can tell your lying," she droned. She pinned him on the ground with just her hand looking a bit peeved at his false bravado.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, just let me go!" he said through his pained moaning. He didn't want to look weak in front of a friend, since it went against his morals, but he couldn't help it. 'I knew she was strong, but this is messed up!' he mentally screamed at the irony of having another over powered female in his life. He flailed his arms around to get her off him, she merely increased the pressure on her hand. He stopped when he felt his ribs creaking from the force of her hand. Satisfied by his obedience (I'm not a dog!' Naruto shouted mentally) she took her hand off him before sitting next to him.

"Good," she said with a small nod "Now I'm going to show you something and I want you to not freak out, okay?" she finished with the 'look', as Naruto dubbed it, to make sure he understood. He nodded immediately, but was slightly curious about what she was going to do. Mako reached out and took off his clothes, leaving him clad only in his ramen bowel underwear, without him breathing a word. After that she placed her hands over his chest and breathed in deep then out and did it over and over again for a full minute.

Nothing really happened for what seemed like an eternity as Mako breathed heavily in the clearing, that was, until the temperature went up on Narutos' end. He looked down, where he felt the sensation, only to find Makos' hands, on fire, millimeters over his chest moving in circular motions. He, at first, wanted to shout out asking what she was doing, but remembered her earlier warning so he remained quiet. As time moved on and her hands moved away from his chest to his arms' then to his stomach, he felt his body rejuvenate from her firey touch.

'Wh-what the hell?' Naruto thought as she glided her small hands over his body with the skill of a masseuse. 'She's using fire as a means to heal?' Naruto thought perplexed, 'That's so cool!' he gushed instantly afterwards. He didn't think anyone back home could possibly do what she was doing with fire. 'If they did know about this would there be anyone who'd be able to wield fire chakra this well?' he thought before shaking his head at the thought.

"No need to get side tracked Naruto," Mako said as she finished with his massage at that point. "I'm all done you should feeling better now," she motioned to his body. He took the time to test out each limb for stiffness and found none. He got up slowly, as to not hurt himself, and cheered in glee when he could stand without pain. The first thing he did was run over to Mako and hugged her giddily, causing her to squeal since she wasn't expecting it, twirling her around as he did so. When let her down he jumped back got into a heroes' pose, feet spread apart finger pointing to the sky, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah I'm back and better than ever!" he then looked over at Mako, who was blushing lightly at his unprompted hug, and flashed her a toothy grin before saying, "Thanks Mako-chan! I feel like a million bucks because of you!" He would have gone on and on about the cool fire technique she used, but Mako stopped his fanboy attitude cold.

"Shut up you idiot!" she whispered harshly as she went over and covered his mouth with her hands, "Do you want to give out our location away to 'Them'!?" At his confused look she remembered that he didn't know about 'Them' and their hunt for her. She was going to try and change the subject to something else when he looked at her through narrowed eyes, but she didn't have to when the distinct sound of a sniper rifle firing off was heard throughout the forest. A large bullet flew toward Mako, at speeds Naruto had only ever seen achievable by the great 4th Riakage, with clear intentions to harm her.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted as he tackled her to the ground, the bullet whizzing by overhead by mere inches. The bullet caused a small explosion, as it impacted a tree behind them, sending them tumbling over one another, for a few yards, before they slowed to a stop. They laid there as nobody breathed or moved as seconds ticked by, the tension thickening, as whoever the shooter was took a quick reprieve.

'That could have killed me!' Mako thought fearfully, before shaking her head reminding herself that wouldn't die so easily from some bullet. She was going to stand up and kill whoever shot at her, but was tugged harshly to the side as another bullet came towards her. With his quick thinking Naruto jumped back with Mako in his arms, bridal style, saving her from being a stain on the ground, as the explosion hit the ground in front of them. But, a piece of shrapnel caught Naruto across the cheek leaving a deep gash that bleed heavily. He quickly wiped his face, on his bare shoulder, when he felt warn liquid on his face while maneuvering Mako, who was still in his arms, to the side as he did so. There wasn't anymore shots fired for a while, but he knew they had to be around somewhere.

There was a lull in the fire as the enemy, who was either reloading or relocating, relented. Naruto placed Mako down and looked around the forest with trained eyes while standing protectivly near Mako. At the sound of bushes rustling he turned his head towards it waiting for something to come out... only for a deer jumped out looking in his direction, a literal 'deer caught in the headlights' expression on its' face, before jumping away at the sound of a rifle going off again.

Naruto barely had enough to time to grab Mako and like last time jump away, but this bullet went slower than the other ones, enough so that he could see it fly by his face as it whizzed by. And unlike the other ones this one did not immediately explode on impact, instead it burrowed deep into a boulder nearby on impact. The bullet had hit the rock that Mako had been sitting on earlier, when she was resting, and had drilled into it after it hit. 'That one would have hurt big time if I didn't dobge it,' Naruto thought fearfully. And again he placed Mako back down as he looked around trying to locate the shooter, but again he had little success.

*tisk* "Damn brat keeps ruining my shot," a feminine voice muttered behind him, some distance away struggling with something, causing Naruto to turn in that direction as well, but he didn't find or sense anything. He snarled a bit at all the games and went for an old tactic he used, as a kid, that could make any enemy show were they where with a few simple words.

"Show yourself you coward!" Naruto shouted as he scanned the forest, will also going into stage one of Sage Mode 2.0 (Crossed eyes without a transformation), in order to find the shooter. He couldn't sense them at all, it was unnerving to say the least. But as time went on, and nobody came foward after his little declaration, he realized that the enemy couldn't be taunted into a reckless attack. 'Guess that won't work like before,' he thought a bit dejectedly with a small sigh. He was prepared now that he knew of the damage the weapon, his enemy used, could do. He did his best to stay calm and collected while assesing, to the best of his abilities, the enemies pattern of attack. 'Alright where did they slip up?' Naruto thought calculatingly, 'They always stop after every shot like their reloading, but that can't be right. Don't guns have more than one bullet per clip? So that either means that they are moving around to stay hidden or it takes time to reload. That means they're left vulnerable will reloading' he thought the last part with an evil grin. Since they just shot not moments ago Naruto decided to weed them out with minimal effort.

So with a practiced motion Naruto brought his hands together into, his signature technique, a cross in front of him before shouting out, "Taiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" as the clearing was filled with smoke. The effect was immediate as the forest was filled with Naruto doppelgängers all clad in nothing more than their underwear.

"Holy shit!" A feminine voice cried out as the sound of something being dropped reached Narutos' and his clones, ears. The sound of pitter patter could be heard as the assailant turned tail and ran from the mass of clones, leaving behind her weapon as well.

"I see her! She's over there!" one clone yelled out pointing in a random direction as the other clones ran after the enemy. They ran, in an organized mob, through the forest and easily caught up with the runaway shooter. They all ganged up on her, pinning her to the ground in the process, as one of them knocked her out with a chop to the neck.

* * *

In a few minutes two clones came back, blushes of varying degrees on their faces, with a half-naked woman slug over, a red faced, clones' shoulder. There was also another clone craddling a large high-tech sniper rifle in his arms with several large bullets in his hands. Both clones walked back to the original before lightly depositing there burdens on the ground. They saluted to the original before bursting into a cloud of smoke that cleared out in seconds.

"W-well," Naruto stuttered out, a bit flustered, as he looked at the woman and then the rifle, "This is..something else," before looking at Mako. She looked at the whole scene in front of her with a deadpan look, 'Really? They send an exhibitionist to kill me?' she mentally droned. But then she felt the familiar feeling of a witch coming from the unconscious woman. 'Wait, 'she' was a witch? How did I not feel 'her' earlier?' she thought with a confused expression, but then facepalmed at the irony of being hunted by a fellow witch. She was brought out of her line of thought by Naruto saying something, but she didn't quite hear it.

"What? Did you say something?" she said, unknowingly repeating Narutos' earlier question.

"I said," Naruto started out, "What do we do with her now?" he pointed to the woman, "It's not like 'she' could be a threat to us, or anyone, now that 'she's' knocked out, dattebyo." He put simply. Now that stumped Mako, since,she didn't know what to do with the exhibitionist witch. She got into a thinking pose, head tilted finger tapped against her chin, as she peered at the blond shinobi.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, " Maybe toss 'her' off a cliff?" she joked, only half serious, with an amused expression. Really she had no reason to kill 'her' anymore now that 'she' wasn't a threat to her anymore. 'Besides,' Makos' features darkened, 'if 'she' was a witch, it meant that she was being controlled from her harness,' she thought with barely contained anger at the cursed shackle on all witches. 'Damn bastards don't even have the nerve to fight me themselves,' she thought angrily, 'Instead they send someone else to do their dirty work' as she started to shake in rage will bitting her lip, in her haze mind she felt a calloused hand and voice bring her back to reality.

"Hey, Mako-chan. Are you okay?" he asked softly when he saw her face darken and killing intent leaking from her. She was starting to worry him when she began shaking in her spot and bitting her lip after her little joke. It was at that point that Naruto placed a reassuring hand on her slender shoulder, giving a small squeeze, did Mako stop shaking. She slowly put her hand on top of Narutos', turning her head to him, and softly squeezed his hand back. "No, I'm good," she said while giving a small smile back at him, "But thanks for asking" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her a bit, for split second, before grinning broadly at her showing off his pronounced canines.

"Sure, anytime!" he said happily, "I mean what are friends for, right?" he said after letting go of her shoulder and stepping back. And he looked at her face and saw something, it was small almost unnoticeable, but he saw it. Her face fell just a tiny bit at the word 'friends' like she was disappointed, but it left as soon as it came. She looked confuse about herself, but shrugged it off as unimportant.

Mako looked down at the rest of Naruto, and noticed he was still in his ramen bowl underwear. She was about to tell him to put some damn clothes on with her 'look', but she froze when her eyes traveled to his chest. On his chest was a small dent, white in color, the size of her fist, 'A scar?' she thought perplexed. 'When did he get that scar?' she tried to remember when he could have possibly got it..and promptly snapped her fingers when she thought of his one fight he had as a kid with his best friend, 'Sasuki?Sas..uke?...Sasuke! Yeah that's his name!' she thought as she finally remembered his friend. 'It had something to do with different beliefs, right? The fight,' she thought, but then quickly shook her head to get rid of inconsequential thoughts. 'He's the same as me,' she reached for the scar on the back of her neck as she remembered the harness, 'A reminder of our past mistakes and the burden we carry' She felt that he understood her not just the scar though, 'He knows what it's like to be alone, feared...hated...for being what he is too' Her focus was brought to Naruto as he pointed behind her will droning out.

"Uhh Mako-chan" Mako turned around to see what he was pointing at and found the witch from before waking up. She wanted to feel sorry for her, but couldn't find it in her to forgive and forget, call her a pessimistic if you would. As she looked at the downed woman right herself, onto her hands and knees, while keeping her head down Makos' eyes traveled to 'her' exposed neck. 'Oh no they didn't!' she thought absolutely livid. What she saw sent her right over the proverbial edge. She breathed deep to keep from attacking 'her' and let it out as she looked at 'her'...

...then she let her bangs cover her eyes as she smiled...

...not the smile of any human...

...no...this was the smile... of a demon in human form.

* * *

(P.O.V. enemy shooter or 'Her')

"Uhhh..." I moaned out as I got up on my hands and knees', only to sway lightly when I tried standing, "What the hell hit me?" I groaned while cradling the splitting headache that spring up on me.

"Well hello there," a sickly sweet, feminine, voice said infront of me, "I do believe you owe me some answers" continued the sweet voice. The sound of footsteps was all I could hear after the sweet voice made that statement, it was weird how the forest quieted down when they spoke.

I didn't really cared at that the moment all I wanted to do was go home, or the cell 'they' kept me in, and forget the horrible day I've been having. First it was the death of my two friends, Rei and Rurumi, by that monster 'Valkyrie'. I didn't even get to morn them before I got abducted by the Hexenjagd, and forced into working for them, or face death by being deactivated by remote control. How the 'they' were able to get rid of the old beacon on me and replace it with one of their own creation I will never know. All I did know is was that 'they' owned me and there was nothing I could do about it. 'Really,' I thought bitterly, 'its' like the universe is trying to screw me over with my luck' But when I heard that sweet voice I couldn't help but take it out this bitch who so happy.

I looked up through the fringe of her hair that fell in front of me and yelled, "Who the f# k do yo-gack?" but I didn't get far before I found a hand wrapped around my throat cutting me off. I gagged, for a second, before trying to grab at the hand that was around my throat, but her grip only tightened. I tried to sink my nails in her arm to get her off me, but that seemed to anger them, as she tightened her grip even further. 'Shit!' I mentally panicked as I started seeing spots, 'I can't hold out much longer' as I let go of her wrist, and that seemed to satisfy her as she loosened her grip. I heard a startled yell, somewhere in the clearing, that sounded distinctly male, 'Probably that clone guy from before,' I thought weakly. He started yelling, at the woman that held me, form his spot a few yards behind her. And even though I couldn't hear what they were saying, my mind being sluggish and all, I got the feeling that they where talking about me. The guy sounded pretty angry about something, if the yelling was any indication, but he was interrupted by a flash of light filled my vision.

When the light subsided I saw that I was in another clearing some distance away as I was hoisted up into the air by the neck by, what I could guess, was 'Valkyria'. 'I should have known it was her,' I thought with a mental facepalm, 'Why did I think it was anybody else?' Even though I couldn't see her face that clearly I'd recognize that transport ability of hers' anywhere. I looked down at her from my raised position and was surprised to see her smiling up at me sweetly. Except that wasn't the smile of a human because, what little kindness her smile held, it was negated by her eyes, which shinned eerily, that betrayed her true intention.

"Oh you poor thing. Does that hurt? Do you want me to help with that?" purred Mako, 'Valkyria', as her grip loosened 'just' enough for me to breathe properly, but not enough to escape. "Now that your awake your going to tell me," as the grip increased again, almost to the point were it snapped my neck, "Where did you get my harness?" And I knew that my luck bad, but this was infinitely worse than I ever thought possible...until my hero came in like a 'Yellow Flash' saving me...


	3. Saving 'her'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narto or Byrnhildr in the darkness, or Skyrim. I merely use the characters and settings to make my fantasy into partial reality.

**AN:** It took me longer than expected to put together the next chapter because I'm still new to writing stories. Anyway I plan on finishing this chapter with another cliffhanger sorry about that to anyone who reads this and enjoys it. I hope none of you readers get confused during the story since most it will mostly take place in Narutos' P.O.V. and then switch to a normal P.O.V. later on. Oh and constructive criticism would be helpful, but no flaming please, since I'm still learning how to make my story more interesting. Anyway enough of my rambling. Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**. (present)

'I knew she had a temper,' I thought as I quickly dodged another fire ball, the heat causing me to lightly sweat, "But this is just ridiculous!" I yelled out as an energy beam came close to hitting the family jewels. I made sure to jump back 'extra' far after that, 'That was too close' I whimpered as I checked on my 'jewels', 'Still in tact,' I sighed in relief. I kept dodging and weaving, always moving, never staying in one spot for too long. I also kept a close eye on those energy beams, those were a family killer. She had a nasty tendancy to aim for the 'jewels'. I didn't know why and frankly I don't think I'd ever want to find out. I knew that she could wield fire pretty well but, she wasn't really putting any thought into her attacks, her only focus now was pure destructive power. Which made it easy to dodge but hard to block, 'Plus there too damn hot to block'

She's only used two attacks so far during the fight. They were either 15 foot wide fire balls, that exploded on contact (like in skyrim), or energy beams, which packed one hell of a punch, 'Not that I actually got hit by those'

The fire balls were easy to dodge, cause of their large size, but the energy beams were something else. 'Nasty bit those ones' I shuddered. Those thing were a nightmare to dodge and nearly impossible to track, going at the speed of light and all. But that wasn't even the worst part about it. 'It's like she's trying castrate me!' I whimpered a little as I thought of all the close shaves I had at nearly losing my 'jewels', 'Those beams are scary powerful!'

A good example, of the power of 'those', would be the tree nearby me that was riddled with holes the size of my head (going all the way through)...along with the other half dozen trees around the forest that were hit by 'those'. Also, getting in close was a no go after last time. 'I nearly had my head cut off' I touched my head, the crown, were I lost some of my hair, 'Well, it's better than being died' I shrugged. A close hair cut was better than losing my head any day of the week it's not like I care about my looks 'that' much.

I tried getting in close to her, early on, to try and talk some sense into her, but she just blew me off with what looked like a mini 'Shinra Tensei' and continued with the fire balls. (AN: Wind magic that has mini blades within)

And its been like this for the last-what?-10? 20 minutes or so? I wouldn't know. But who can keep track of time when their trying to stay alive in a game of dodge ball. But instead of dodgeballs there are fireballs and energy beams being shot at me and my 'jewels'.

The startled shout of a clone that got hit in the 'jewels', just a couple of yards away, brought me out my reviere."Oh shit!" Another shout, from a different clone, as he was hit by one of those damn energy beams. 'And that was my last clone!' I thought will sighning heavily. Even though I haven't been fighting nearly as intense, or long, as I did back home. I still felt tired from this pointless fight.

'Ahh I'm sick of all this damn fighting,' I thought tiredly, 'I mean. Why does it always have come to this?' I thought as I jumped back and created some more clones to distract her, who split up as soon as they poofed into existence, as I took a breather. 'Why do they always seek the darkness?' I questioned sadly as I peered at the cloud filled sky, the sound of clones poofing away fell silent to the pouring rain, as large droplets of water streamed down my face like tears. 'I guess some things never change do they, Kurama?' I questioned the overgrown fuzz ball. _**'No, they never do**_,' Kurama replied somberly. For some reason I felt a bit of reassurance from his words, like he too understood this pain, but I quickly shook my head to get back to reality. 'Where did I go wrong?' I thought as fire filled my vision...and a large bang rang out through the clearing...

* * *

**Flashback** (15 minutes ago)

I remembered when Mako-chan grabbed 'her', since I didn't know 'her' name, by the neck and choked her to the point were her eyes popped out her socket. I was shocked, to say the least, when she grabbed 'her' for no apparent reason and, in my shock, I couldn't make a move, or yell, to stop her. I just stood there and stared, feeling as if the world had frozen in time. It was only when I saw 'her' struggling in an attempt to get away did I snap out of it. I was too late to help, and 'she' was already limp in Mako-chans' grip, but 'she' was still alive.

I shouted out to her, "Stop! What are you doing?! You'll kill 'her'!" But she didn't turn back she merily stared at 'her' like she had all the answers a disturbingly sweet smile on her face. 'What's gotten in her? It's like she's possesed or something!'

"Come on!" I took a few steps towards her, "Just put her down and step away, okay!? She can't hurt you or me anymore! So let 'her' go, dattebyo!" I prayed that Mako-chan could still be reasoned with or this was going to get ugly.

She paused for a few nerve racking seconds as she, from what I can tell, loosened her grip on 'her' and looked up at the sky. I couldn't see her face from my spot, several yards, behind her, but I could tell she was thinking about what I said.

It looked as if she was about to let her go, but she started muttering to herself. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm sagen solte oder nicht (1)," It came out lowly at first, but soon gained volume as she looked at 'her'. "Was halten Sie Hexen denken? Denken, dass er wissen sollte? (2)" It sounded like she was talking to 'her', even though 'she' was knocked out, but it didn't seem to bother her one bit. "Nein, er würde nicht egal, wie grausem das Leben vorher war zu verstehen, (3)" At that point I was able to hear her mumbling, but it sounded unintelligable to me, completely foreign, like a different language altogether.

"Come on Mako-chan! I know you can still hear me! Stop acting like this!" One little push wouldn't hurt, right?

"You wouldn't know what it's like," she muttered loudly, in our language, as she quickly turned her head back to me, "You don't know what it's like! Being hunted down like an animal, or to be forced into indentured servitude, with no way of fighting back! You've always had your freedom!" She then aimed her free hand to the sky, fingers outstretched, as a wall of flame rose from the ground around her and 'her' looking like a mini fire tornado. It obscured my veiw of them like a heavy veil, but it didn't completely block out their figures behind the fire.

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered to herself, but I heard it all the same, as she completely disapeared from veiw within the torrent of flames. I didn't get the time to ponder her statement before the heat and brightness increased to unbearable levels. It became too great for me to handle, at my close proximity, so I jumped back to cool off. But the light kept getting brighter and brighter to the point were I was left partially blinded. But as soon as it came it left, leaving no trace not even a scortch mark were the fire burned. I stood there shocked at their flashy exit, 'A shishun?' I wondered with some wonner and awe.

But then I started to feel a little cold. 'Why am I cold?' I thought before I looked down and finally noticed I was wearing nothing but my underwear, 'Why did it take me so long to notice I was in my underwear?!' I mentally screamed. I scrambled to get on a new set of clothes, since the other one was ruined, to get out of the cold morning air.

I was left thoughrouly confused about what she was talking about, before she teleporting away, and I probably wouldn't find out till I found her. I couldn't understand her anger at 'her', but what I did understand was she wasn't acting herself right now. 'What caused her to snap like that anyway?' I thought before shacking my head to get back in the game, 'No! I have to stop her from doing something she'll regret!' I scanned the forest for Mako-chans' energy signature, which would be impossible to miss with my new sensory abilities and was proven right when it only took me 5 seconds to lock onto her signal. I was off on her tail like a orange blur. 'Got no time to waste,' I activated my beast mode (Kurama Tailed beast mode) so I could catch up to her quicker than I could naturally, 'I just hope I make it in time' I thought before disappearing in a (Yellow) flash.

**2 min later** (5 miles away)

Even though I had locked on to Mako-chan energy signature it still took a while to reach her, even with beast mode the distance she covered was unreal like a sealess Hiraishin, with how fast she got here. I kept searching the general direction I sensed her in, because I didn't have an actual location. I knew her signature was easy to track far away, but it was hard to pin down exactly where she was with her power spread all over the damn forest.

It was really messing with my sensory abilities, almost to the point were it felt like she was everywhere instead of one spot. I can only compare it to trying to track down a rabbit that has a biju sized chakra signature, it was impossible to track with just sesnsory abilities, and I wasn't much of a tracker in the first pace. Sure I was shown how to track by Jariay sishou but you can't track someones trail when they teleported intead of running. She didn't leave anything behind when she left, no smell, foot prints, or even a heading in which direction she was going, still I thrived on the impossible. Besides I never give up and wasn't about to start now not when a friend needs help, even if she didn't know it.

But I couldn't find hid or hair of her and with how dense this forest was I could easily miss her, so I had no choice but run and pray. Not at the same time though, didn't want to slip on a rock or something.

'Where the hell is she?!' I was starting to worry for 'her' safety and Mako-chans' sanity. If some one were to die for something like vengance or worse, cold blooded murder, then I wouldn't be able to frorgive myself. Since I wouldn't be able to live up to Jariya-senseis', Nagatos' and my dads' teaching for a world without hate or vengence.

'Damn it!' I was about to bring out my shadow clones to search the whole forest but I stopped when I heard a feminine voice.

"Where did you get my harness?" I heard a few yards away. 'Harness?' I thought but then paused as I entered a large clearing where I heard the voice. 'There wasn't anything special about the clearing itself...excpet for the large rusted gate that had a large sign saying 'No tresspassing' (Hint Hint) in front. Beyond that was a small trail that headed deeper into the woods with junked cars and other trash littering the path, 'Probably an abandoned village or something' I shrugged since it had nothing to do with my current situation.

"Gauw..gauw...gauw" But the sound of gurguling a few yards away, near the center of the clearing, brought me out of my reverie. I found two female figures surrounded by a low level fire wall, knee hieght, with one being hoisted up in the air by the other. I was easily able to recognize the flowing white hair that beloned to Mako-chan as she choked 'her' to death. All the while 'she' kept struggled for air even as she slowly started to fall limp in Mako-chans' grip.

I knew that if I didn't stop her now she would definitely kill 'her' before she got anything useful out of 'her'. And killing someone else, or letting them get killed, was a big no-no in my book, Madara and Kaguya being the only exception.

So before this little show could go any further I vanished in a (Yellow) flash, past Mako-chan, only to apear on the other side of the clearing with 'her' in my arms, bridal style. Mako-chan had a shocked expression when she saw 'her' disappear, but I wasn't looking at her. My entire focus was on 'her' as she startd to woke up from being chocked, half to death, by Mako-chan.

(insert hero music)

"Sorry I'm late," I couldn't help being a little cliché during that moment, "But the 'hero' always arrives just in time" I grinned down at 'her', "So don't worry I'll keep you safe, dattebyo" I bet I looked so cool right now after my dramatic entrance.

The clearing was silent for a few seconds, as everyone basked in my awesomness, only to be cut short by a snort. It was 'her' who snorted in laughter.

"Ha...haha(snort)...ha" 'her' pained laughter came out lightly. There was obvious strain on 'her' face as 'she' laughed, but 'she' paid it no mind. 'What's 'she' laughing about?' I was starting to freaked out a litte.

(Mako was also having similar thoughts too. No one, in their sane mind, laughs at nothing after the ordeal 'she' has been through)

"Haha...ha(snort)ha..haha" 'she' didn't sound as out of breathe as before and it showed as 'she' continued to laugh. And after a full minute of laughter 'she' finally calmed down enough take a full breathe of air. 'Her' face was a light ting of red, probably from laughing so hard. 'She' looked at me, in the eye, with a weird expression, "Dattebyo? Really? And that line was so cliché, 'Don't you worry I'll protect you'," 'she' imitated me, "Who uses a line like that anyway?" She' paused after finishing her piece.

I took her pause as my turn to speak, "Hey! I'll have you know that 'dattebyo' is just verbal tick and my line wasn't cliché, it was badass!" Honestly, you save someone from dying and they critisized your dramatic enrty, 'What was the world coming to nowadays?' I shook my head, "Ahhh! Doesn't matter now! I'll need to get you out of here now it isn't safe!" I turned around and was going to run off with 'her', but a fireball hit in front of me blocking my path. It rose up to be about twice my height and just as hot as a mini Ametarasu. I jumped back and blocked 'her' from the heat with my body, good thing I had beast mode otherwise I'd have burns all over my back.

"Where do you think your going?!" Mako-chan?! Ahh I forget about her being there! "Give 'her' back right now! Or else!" She said it with a pissed expression with a goddamn fire ball to boot. 'Shit! Shit! What do I do?! I can't save 'her' and stop Mako-chan...at the same...time...oh right, duh'

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" I shouted out while making the needed hand sign. "Get 'her' out of here! Find somewhere safe, dattebyo!" I quickly handed 'her' to the clone. This clone quickly went into Sage mode2.0 as he flew over the flames as fast as he could, leaving a yellow streak as he did so. The speed of my clone left Mako-chan without a chance to hit him. 'I just have to keep Mako-chan back long enough for 'her' to get somewhere safe' I hardened my resolve in order to face down Mako-chan and hopefully bring her back from the darkness...

**Flashback End**

* * *

Mako-chan wasn't really in her right mind so she put no thought into trying to destroy me. I just had to let her tire herself out, which would calm her down, so that I could talk some sense into her. Even though it didn't look like I was being serious, with me only using beast mode (Kurama cloak), I had taken the fight seriously. I just hadn't gone all out. I had two reason doing that, one: I didn't want to destroy half the damn forest, two: I didn't want to hurt Mako-chan, no matter how unlikely it was, because she was still my friend. And I'd do anything for a friend, go to hell and back, fight an entire army to save them, and even become a human punching bag, (AN: Sakura hitting him all the time doesn't count), in order to keep them safe. Whether or not we just meet no less than an hour ago, I always help a friend in need. Especially a friend who has succumbed to their inner darkness.

I had to stop Mako-chan and bring her back from the darkness, no matter the costs...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **(same time)

Just as Naruto thought of bringing Mako out of the darkness that has taken her, though, she threw a fire ball at him. Naruto dodged, of course, but her fire ball exploded in mid-air next to him causing him to be sent back a fair distance away. He had a couple of minor burns, cuts, and bruises, as he landed on his back as he groaned a bit. ' Ah damn that hurts like a bitch,' Naruto thought as laid on the ground his face in the dirt. 'That hurt more than I thought it would,' he groaned some more.

Will Naruto was still on the ground, Mako took the opportunity that had just presented itself.

"Time to finish this," she said will she readied another fire ball to be thrown at his prone form without a hint of mercy in her eyes. She was just about to bring another fire ball on Narutos' prone form, but stopped when a loud bang was heard though the clearing. It sounded familiar to her as well like a gun, but that can't be right. They were in the middle of an abandoned village deep within a forest, no one would come out here willingly. But it caught her completely off guard when she felt pain shot through the middle of her chest. It made really hard for her to breathe right, so much so that she couldn't catch her breath.

Mako stood perfectly still as she struggled to breathe. She brought her hand to her chest, were she felt the pain at, and touched something warm and wet. She shakily brought her hand next to her face."Wh...at?" she coughed out as blood seeped from her mouth, "Blo...od?" She said. 'But I can't be killed by a flesh wound like this,' she reassured herself. Even though she could heal from such a fatal injury, in seconds, with her magic nothing happened. She didn't feel the familiar feel of her regeneration magic at work.

"W...h...y?" She said, before falling face first into the dirt like a sack of potatoes. 'Why won't my magic work?' she thought weakly as she was starting to feel cold. Naruto at that moment to look up at Mako and found her lying face down in the dirt.

"Wh-what?" Naruto chocked out as he looked at the prone form of Mako, "Mako...chan?" Naruto chocked out in despair as got up, albeit shakily, and ran to her as best he could to her. "Mako-chan!" He yelled when he was in front of her. She had a hole in her chest the size of his foot that went all the way through. "Mako-chan!" He flipped her over and sat her up in order to get a better look at her wound.

He shouldn't have done that, because as soon as he had, she started coughing violently as blood went all over the place. 'No, Mako-chan. Don't die,' Naruto thought desperately when he saw how her eyes looked so dim and devoid of life. He gently laid her down on the ground and brought his hands together over her chest, were the hole was, and concentrated on his chakra. He was, by that point, in the first stage Sage mode 2.0 in order to use his new power to heal Mako. Because if he was able to save Might Gai, who used the 8 inner gates, then he sure as hell could save Mako from dying from a hole through her chest. Right? Right?!

"Come on...live damn you," Naruto pleaded as he worked his 'magic' (pun intended) to save Mako. She didn't seem to be affected by his chakra the least bit and that worried him. 'Don't tell me I can't save her!' Naruto shouted at himself desperately. He didn't want to believe that Mako was beyond saving..and he never would. He used his connection with the beasts inside to ask for help. 'Shukaku! Matabi! Isobu! Son Goku! Kokuo! Saiken Chomei! Gyuki! Kurama! Lend me all your combined strengths!' he shouted in his mind with a plan put in place. No sooner had he finished shouting did he transform into his complete Sage mode 2.0.

And as soon as he finished his plea Mako was enveloped cocoon of chakra, completely blocking his view of her. But he didn't need to because he knew where she was and what was happening to her. He pooled all his chakra outside Mako and made a sort of incubation chamber for her out of pure chakra. He did that for 2 reasons, one: so he could keep her safe incase of another attack, and clear of infection, two: so he could keep her sustained as he fixed her body.

He would also be able to manipulate her body to a certain degree within the cocoon too. He would first have to find out what was wrong and then use chakra to either speed up her natural healing or replace it with pure chakra. The difference between the two is that the latter option had more risk involved. 'Hope it doesn't come to that,' Naruto thought worriedly. But slowly, ever so slowly, her wound started to close up.

"It's working!" Naruto cheered when he felt, more than saw, Makos' wound slowly closing. It was true, her wound were closing. The only problem was she still had yet to wake up and her heart had started to slow down, even as the wound slowly healed. He paid it no mind, for now. "Almost there," he said anxiously. The hole in her chest was nearly half way there and the tissue underneath it all had reformed too. "Just a little more," he said impatiently as he was three quarters the way done.

But Mako stopped healing altogether in the middle of his session. 'What?! No, it can't stop now! I'm nearly finished' he thought angrily. "Why would it stop now of all time?" He yelled to no one. It was like her body had stop accepting his chakra and blocked him out, meaning he had to drop his chakra cocoon. As Mako was released from the cocoon and placed softly on the ground in front of Naruto he felt like he let her down.

Mako was alive, but she still had a hole going through her chest the size of his fist. It was better than before, but she would die from blood loss if he didn't stop the bleeding. So he ripped a large chunk of clothe from his pant leg and placed it over her chest and applied pressure to slow the bleeding, but it still came out on the other end. 'Shit the other side is still open. I have to get both ends if I want to save her' he reasoned.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He shouted creating a couple of clones to help him stop the bleeding. One clone held Mako into sitting position will two others used their clothing to slow the bleeding. The original removed Makos' clothing in order to apply bandages to her chest. He always kept a spare of emergency med kit on him at all time, just in case. That also included medical wrapping clothe.

"Hold her still," Naruto ordered his clones. They nodded as they did their best to keep Mako still because of how she would cough sporadically every few seconds. It took some time but eventually he was able wrap up her entire chest. Saving her life and modesty.

"Fheew," he sighed as he wiped his forehead, "I think she'll be okay. For now at least" Her bleeding had stopped and, as best he could tell, she was breathing, and also stopped coughing too, which was a good sign. A check of her pulse told Naruto that her heart beat was stable, if a bit weak, and that all she needed to do was rest.

She wouldn't be waking up for a while so Naruto had ordered his clones to go find something to eat. After everything that had happened today all he wanted to do was eat something and rest. Going into complete Sage mode 2.0 puts a lot of strain on his body, even if he could ignore it. He would definitely be feeling it later on though.

But now he had a new question on his mind. 'How did Mako-chan get a wound that big in the first place?' The only weapons he knew that could inflict a wound that grievous would either be a chiori or...a gun? 'Was it a gun that did something like that? But guns don't make a hole the size of a foot in some ones body,' He used what little information he had on guns. He knew of guns and how they were very dangerous to an average person, but to ninja they weren't to much of a threat. A ninja could just swerve in fast and disable the shooter before they could actually get a shot in.

'The only weapon I can think of would have to be 'her' and that rifle 'she' had' he thought. 'That one bullet that left a hole in a boulder could probably do something like this,' he reasoned. He looked at Mako then he thought of how the wound on her chest could be related to 'her' rifle. But he shook his head at that since his clone wouldn't allow 'her' to shot Mako with 'her' rifle. 'Would he?' he knew that shadow clones could think for themselves and that they made decisions that went against his orders, but to let 'her' nearly kill Mako. That couldn't happen.

He could probably dispel his clone and find out, but that ran the risk of leaving 'her' alone and vulnerable to attack in the forest. He just needed to relay a message to his clone that was miles away in the middle of a forest. So why couldn't come up with something? Naruto looked lost in thought until he snapped his finger suddenly and thought of a way to communicate with his clone without dispelling it. 'Why didn't I think of it in the fist place?' He thumped his head.

He went into a meditative pose and went inside his mindscape.

* * *

**Mindscape**

As he stood before the great beasts camber he saw each one of them was taking a nap, probably to restore their chakra. He tapped the head of his friend and partner; Kurama, in order to get his attention. The great fox didn't want to wake ,though, instead he moved his head to the other side away from Narutos' hand. Naruto looked a bit peeved at that and decided to smack the fox awake, but that wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Ahhh!" *Chomp* since Kurama bites whoever was foolish enough to interrupt his sleep and that poor fellow happened to be Naruto. He screamed, though they were muffled by Kuranmas' mouth, as he pounded the foxes snout with his hand and even his feet in order to escape. But after a couple of seconds of pounding he was able to get out with a disgruntled expression.

"What do you want Naruto? Can't you see I am resting," it was phrased as a question but came out like a statement.

"Ohh whatever fuzz ball. I just needed one of you guys awake for something," Naruto said irritably. Getting your head chomped on does that to a guy. Kuarama merely raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"And what would that be? Something important I'm sure," Kurama asked.

"Well," Naruto rubbed his head a bit sheepishly, "I was going to contact one of my clone without dispelling it by using one of the biju as a medium of sorts" He replied.

"Hmm.." Kurama thought it over and found that since his clones where just chakra given form, and that they were bound to Naruto then he could, in theory, connect the two. "I guess so. Very well I will help you connect with this other clone," Kuramam agreed.

"Yeah! Okay all I need to do is go into beast mode and all you have to do is keep the connection in sync while I talk to him and were all set," Naruto said.

"Okay that sounds reasonable. All I really have to do is keep the connection in sync, right?" Naruto nodded at that before he burst into golden flames. He left his mindscape afterwards in order to find the clone.

* * *

**Real world**

Naruto kept his meditative pose as he searched the area for his clone, and wasn't disappointed when he found it almost instantly. He created a connection to his clone while Kurama kept the connection in sync as he talked to his clone. He didn't hear anything at first, but after a second of clearing it all out he heard something that made him go still, even though he already was still in his pose.

'Naruto..' he heard 'her' speak.

* * *

(1) I don't know if I should tell him or not.

(2) What do you think little witch? Think I should tell him?

(3) No, he wouldn't understand no matter how cruel life was before.

AN: Well! I have to say this chapter took a long ass time to make, but I'm happy that I got it done none the less. Those translations on the top were translated using google translation, it was also German. I had to rewrite this chapter like several time just to get it going in the direction I wanted. It still feels a bit rushed, but it's better than it first was. It wasn't nearly as appealing as it was before. Anyway in the next chapter I will have Mako finally meet her little sis, Koneko. What?! Yeah you heard me! Finally meet each other, yes! Also if you have any questions on the story just PM me and I'll get to you as soon as possible. Okay enough of my ranting!


End file.
